The Visit
by Kara9
Summary: G/C story (wip) - my first fanfiction
1. The Visit

**THE VISIT**

**Disclaimer:** all names, characters, places, etc. are property of Anthony Zuiker, CBS and Alliance Atlantis.

GRISSOM: "Mom, you know I'll be there... I always come"

GRISSOM'S MOTHER: "bla...bla...bla..."

GRISSOM: "but I.."

GRISSOM'S MOTHER: "bla...bla...bla..."

GRISSOM: "OK, OK! see you later!" _ ~click~_

Grissom put the phone back, he shook his head as he did. He hasn't seen his mother for about a year and now the trouble's coming again.

He loves his mother. No doubt about that. It just... there's always one thing that bother him every time he has to come visit her (at least for the past 10 years).

He sat on the couch for about five minutes, thinking who... who will... _ ~beep..beep..~_ all the sudden he came back to the real world, checked his beeper... It was Nick, he wondered where Grissom is, since it's already 8.10, and the CSI should have a meeting run 10 minutes ago. "Damn!" he thought. Grissom quickly got out of his house and drove to CSI.

Everything after the meeting went well until about almost lunch time when Grissom remember that he should visit his mother next Tuesday. "Aahhh..." he thought.

"Gris, how about lunch at Denny's?" Catherine showed up in his office entrance.

"Uh..um.. OK" he said

_~at Denny's~_

CATHERINE: "Gris, what's wrong?...came to the office late, so much unfocus on the meeting, you know, it's so not you.."

"I... I have to see my mother next week" Grissom spoke hopelessly...

"Yea, so.. what's the.."

"Cath, come with me to Sacramento, please"

"..hah?!"

"My mother lives in Sacramento"

"I know about that.. I mean, why should I come with you?"

"that..uh..um.. she wants me to come with.. um.. a friend, a girlfriend. Cath, do you have time, really.. I need you, my mother.. she... it's her birthday, she has this "little party" every year...last year, I came alone and she gave me this speech all evening that made me headache for a week!" 

Catherine couldn't help but laugh..

"Oh Cath, please... it's really torturing me, I don't know what else to do... you.. we can pretend that you're the love of my life... help your poor friend??"

"I... hey! how about that Terry girl? You can call her.."

"Cath, I can't call her, you know that."

"Well.. OK, I will help you, you owe me one Gil Grissom!"

"Oh, thank you Cath! You're the best!"

_~~~to be continued~~~_


	2. Arrival

_~ Yes, I ignore that important little detail about Grissom's mother ~ I'm so sorry... I need his mother perfectly fine for this story ~ hope you still enjoy it ~_

writer's note: I really appreciate all comments and critiques you guys wrote to me :) THANK YOU so much!!! The story was my first time writing, it really came to my mind when I was in the shower!!! You know, I didn't have any idea whether I'm going to write chapter two or not, I was actually thinking to hand this story to someone else!! something happened to me this morning, when I was driving, my mind constructed this one... 

_**Disclaimer: I don't have the names, characters, etc. This is fictional, the names I created to support this story is fictional and not related to real CSI scripts, etc. CSI belongs to Anthony Zuiker, CBS and Alliance Atlantis.**_

The week went quickly.... Grissom, Nick and Catherine found a clue and caught a serial kidnaper, Warrick and Sara solved a bank robbery that caused two bankers died. 

On Monday Grissom called Warrick to his office and appointed him as temporary leader of CSI team,

WARRICK: "oh, your mother, yea.. I remember you have this ritual to visit her to... par..party or something?"

GRISSOM: "Birthday, it's her birthday... So, I've called Cath, she said she won't be in CSI tomorrow because she and Lindsey will have this mother-daughter day, how about you?"

WARRICK: "I'll be here all day tomorrow."

GRISSOM: "Ok good, I'll tell Sara and Nick about this."

lately that evening, Grissom sat in his office and re-arranged his bug collections... he was nervous about tomorrow so he kept his mind busy... but these kind of thoughts passed his mind about every 15 minutes.. "Will mom find out that he lied?" "Is everything going to be alright?" "How he and Catherine should behave in front of his mother, should he hold Cath's hand? should he kiss her or something?" Oh God.. he thought, this isn't going to be easy at all!!

_~Tuesday~_

Grissom's SUV was on the way to Catherine's house, with Classic radio station turned on...

He was going to press the bell when Catherine opened the door,

"I heard you Griss" she said and smiled at him

Grissom was surprised! Catherine wore this French cuffs wrap dress, she looked sexy and intelligent at once...

"Hi, I'm just going to.."

"I'm ready!" Catherine cut his sentence

"press the doo.. bell." Griss stopped his words and followed Catherine who's already walking towards the car.

_~they went to the airport and took the flight to Sacramento~ they were in the plane..._

"So... Warrick didn't suspicious?" Catherine asked Grissom in her boring state

"Nope, I guess" Grissom answered without moving his eyes from the latest Forensic Journal

Grissom is Grissom no matter where he is, she thought, science is really his life.

_~The cab stopped in __front of a beautiful white house~_

Grissom rang the bell... the door opened,

"Hello Mrs. Smith"

"Grissom!! long time no see, come in, your mother's waiting... oh Grissom, tell me who's this beautiful lady??" Mrs. Smith smiled broadly at Catherine

"This is Cath, Catherine" Grissom answered

"Hi " Catherine said

"Nice to meet you Catherine, come in... Grissom has never told me he has a very beautiful girlfriend..."

"Grissom, my boy... " an old lady in her 80s came towards Grissom and hugged him... she looked at Catherine... and released herself from Grissom's arms

"Hello, I'm Margaret, Grissom's mother... nice to meet you, you are...?" Grissom's mother shook Catherine's hand.

"Hi, I'm Catherine, Willows... Catherine Willows, I worked with Griss at CSI"

"I knew he would fall in love with someone from the office, he's always busy with his job" Margaret said.

Catherine smiled :)

"Here, I'll show you the room where you two can take a rest, you must be tired after the flight" Margaret put her hand over Catherine's and guided her to guest room.

"My friends will be here at 7, I can't wait to introduce you to them"

Catherine drew another smile on her face :) Catherine looked at Grissom and raised her eyebrow.. 

Grissom shook his head "OMG... this is going to be a long night" he thought

_~to be continued~_


End file.
